Les chroniques d'Algol
by Algol D. DarkWalker
Summary: Il y a longtemps dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ... on revient dans le passé, avant l'Empire Galactique de l'épisode 4, avant la république de l'épisode 1, au temps de l'ancienne république de Knights of the Old Republic mais bien avant Revan
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Rapport

Ancienne République Galactique

Planète : Coruscant

Lieu : Temple Jedi - 2ème sous-sol

Nadallia : -Faite votre rapport.

La jeune Twi'lek avait un ton autoritaire, à l'âge de 20 cycle standard, elle était la plus jeune Maître Jedi à avoir une place au conseil de Coruscant depuis la création de l'ordre.

Bien que jeune, ce sont sa maîtrise de la force et sa technique au sabre qui lui avait valu ce titre.

Sa seule faiblesse était, à mon goût, d'être une Jedi pacifiste.

Algol : -Après mon arrivée sur la planète Zaphan, mon vaisseau fut pris en charge par 2 J-75 Sith, ça m'a conforté de voir que j'allais être bien accueilli.

Nadallia : -Maître Algol, évité les commentaires personnels pendant vos rapports je vous prie.

Algol : -Ma chère c'est MON rapport.

J'adorais ce petit jeu, bien que Maître Jedi siégeant au conseil, je ne lui était pas moins égal de par mon statut d'Effaceur et aussi parce que j'était le seul Jedi à être devenu Effaceur depuis 400 ans.

Mais vous vous dites "Un Effaceur Jedi ? Ca ne peut pas exister !" Ben et moi j'existe pas peut-être ?

D'abord, rare sont les espèces à pouvoir devenir Jedi Effaceur (Je suis Thorien, un humanoïde pareil à l'humain standard en apparence, seul mes yeux complètement noirs et vitreux, des oreilles en pointe et des canines légèrement plus développé prouve mon origine).

Ensuite il faut une affinité avec la force hors du commun couplé à une capacité d'adaptation tout aussi hors du commun (Les Thoriens sont extrêmement souples, avec des réflexes très vif et une combativité exceptionnel)

L'examen final de l'effaceur consiste à s'infiltrer dans l'académie Sith de Korriban et d'y survivre pendant un cycle standard.

Cette épreuve est dangereuse car les apprentis sont encore en plein apprentissage et beaucoup préfère devenir Sith pour de bon.

Peut-on les blâmer, le côté obscur est tellement plus amusant, franchement si le côté obscur ne menait pas ses partisans à devenir maître de l'univers à grands coups de guerres, je serais peut-être devenu maître de l'ordre Sith.

Mais la stratégie militaire et la stratégie diplomatique ne sont pas mon truc, je préfère ma liberté d'effaceur, des missions passionnantes et risquées, pas de compte sur mes méthodes et un salaire de rêve.

J'ai donc tenu un cycle sur Korriban et réussi mon test, ma première "mission" fut d'éliminé les autres candidats qui avaient échouer, quand je suis rentré à Coruscant avec la tête du Maître de l'académie Sith sous le bras, j'ai été reçu avec mention.

Nadallia : -Votre rapport Effaceur !!!

Voilà comment j'aime qu'elle me parle, les joues empourprées, criant sur sa machine à tuer.

Algol : -Après m'être débarrassé des gêneurs, je me suis posé non loin du site présumé de l'usine de production des droïds assassins. Nos informateurs avaient vu juste.

Algol : -Objectif destruction des unité HK et de l'usine de production accompli, élimination de toute présence Sith accompli, revenir à temps sur Coruscant accompli, fin de rapport.

Nadallia : -Merci Al, beau boulot une fois de plus, cette action va faire pencher la balance en notre faveur.

Elle avait dit ça en éteignant l'holo-enregistreur, le côté officiel fini, on pouvait se parler normalement.

Nadallia : -Dit moi qu'entendais-tu par "Retour à temps" ?

Algol : -Et bien comme aujourd'hui ça fait 20 cycles que tu est venue au monde, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait fêté ça et j'ai 2 places pour Twi'legria le Cirque des 3 Soleils.

La voilà toute paf, elle qui m'en parlait depuis des mois parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver de place, moi j'en avais 2 de premier choix.

Elle cria "Crapule !" en souriant

Algol : -Je vais prendre une douche, mettre une bure propre et on y va.

Je sorti de son bureau, un jeune apprenti courant dans les couloirs me heurta et se retrouva assis parterre.

Mon apparence ne semblait pas l'effrayé, ça me changeait. D'un coup de télékinésie, je le remis sur pied, il s'excusa.

Revan : -Excusez-moi monsieur maître, je me suis perdu et mon cours avec Maître Jade commence bientôt.

J'eu une vision de ce garçon, pourquoi c'est toujours de personne que je ne connais pas dont je vois l'avenir alors que je ne vois pas le mien.

Je souris en voyant cet apprenti devenir Chevalier Jedi puis devenir Dark Revan, conquérant la galaxie, je vis sa chute, sa rédemption, son nouveau combat hors de la galaxie.

Algol : -Je passe devant pour aller jusqu'à mes quartiers, je vais te montrer.

Je suis très lunatique, un autre moment j'aurai laissé ce moustique parterre et serait parti mais là ce garçon m'intriguait, de plus la vision de son avenir m'avait plu.

Il pourrait faire un bon effaceur, mais bon il m'est d'avis que je ne le formerais pas avant son départ pour l'extérieur de la galaxie.

Une fois le morpion déposé à son cours où me voyant entrer avec l'un de ses élèves Jade fut pris de frayeur croyant à un incident, je fais très peur par moment il parait, je pu enfin aller me changer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une vieille connaissance

Le lendemain je me réveillais en retard comme à mon habitude, j'enfilais ma bure tout en me brossant les dents en 2 minutes chrono, sortant de ma chambre en courant, je la refermais par TK (télékinésie), je courais extrêmement vite grâce à la force, je pris un sandwich dans la rue avent de retourner au niveau -2 du temple.

Nadallia : -Encore une fois tu es pile à l'heure de justesse.

Algol : -On ne se refait pas, bon quelle est cette mission spécial que le conseil aimerait me confier de toute urgence ? (J'avais eu la note sur mon holo-répondeur de la part de Maître Shraïl me demandant d'être en salle de briefing pour une mission de rang S aux petites heures de l'aube)

Nadallia : -Aucune idée, ils m'ont donné l'holocron avec pour instruction de ne l'activer qu'en ta présence.

Algol : -Les vieux font encore dans leur bure parce que les Siths ne reculent devant rien, bon active ce machin que je vois si ça vaut la peine de me déplacer.

Nadallia : -En fait ils m'ont demandé de te « prier » d'accepter.

Algol : -Houla ça commence à devenir intéressant ça, les vieux me prient d'accepter alors qu'en temps normal ils estiment que je ne devrais pas avoir à choisir mes missions … très intéressant.

L'holocron s'alluma et un visage surgit du passé apparu

Mimeh : -Bonjour Algol, ça faisait longtemps.

Maître Mimeh (prononcer « Mimé ») avait été mon mentor pour la partie Jedi de mon instruction, il était présent lors de ma nomination au titre d'Effaceur, c'est lui-même qui me remis mon Sabre Noir (Les cristaux permettant la conception de ces sabres sont extrêmement rare). Il avait quelque temps après fait ses adieux à Coruscant soi-disant pour prendre sa « retraite », à cette occasion il m'avait offert en guise d'adieu un second sabre, blanc celui-ci (ce qui est tout aussi rare) en me disant « L'Ombre et la Lumière ne peuvent exister séparément mais quand elle s'unisse dans un même but rien ne les arrête »

Mimeh : -Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là, en tout cas j'espère avoir éveillé ta curiosité, pour résumé la situation et comme tu t'en doute ma « retraite » était un prétexte pour pouvoir mener mes recherches sans être épié, ce que j'ai découvert est plus qu'intéressant, j'aimerais que tu me rejoigne aux coordonnées qui sont dans cet holocron, crois-moi tu ne seras pas déçu du voyage. Oh et prend ton arsenal au complet.

L'holocron afficha les coordonnées d'un système de la bordure extérieure, grésilla puis grilla.

Nadallia : -Je comprend mieux pourquoi je devais attendre que tu sois là pour le visionner. Tu acceptes la mission ?

Algol : -En temps normal j'aurais refilé cette mission à un blaireau pacifiste mais si Mimeh m'a demandé d'amener mon arsenal, c'est que ça va être une mission sanglante.

Nadallia : -Je peux savoir qui tu traite de blaireau ?

Algol : -Euh et si tu posais cette table ?

Après un bon fou rire, je retournais à mes quartiers, ouvrit une cache et sortit un coffret. J'en sorti 10 sabres laser que j'avais assemblé comme un orfèvre et les fixait à ma bure. Ensuite je me dirigeais vers le hangar pour prendre mon vaisseau. J'entrais les coordonnés de l'holocron une fois mon droïd chargé (ah non n'imaginé pas une stupide unité D2, j'ai opté pour un droïd plus en accord avec mon boulot, un droïd assassin modèle HK 47 personnalisé).

HK47 : -Salutation. Bonjour Maître

Algol : -Salut HK, prêt pour un petit voyage ?

HK47 : -Constatation. Sauf votre respect maître, le système que vous voulez atteindre n'a aucun intérêt apparent.

Algol : -Si je te dis que c'est Maître Mimeh en personne qui m'a demandé de l'y rejoindre avec tous mes sabres ?

HK47 : -Affirmation. Si vous prenez tous vos sabres c'est que ça va être amusant.

HK47 : -Question. Aurais-je l'occasion d'activer tous mes protocoles d'assassinat ?

Algol : -Sans aucun doute.

HK47 : -Question humoristique. Dans ce cas qu'attendons-nous ?

Algol : -Allons-y je brancherai le pilote automatique une fois l'atmosphère derrière nous et je piquerai un somme.

HK47 : -Question. Au fait Maître Nadallia a-t-elle apprécié son cadeau ?

Algol : -Vu qu'elle m'a traité de crapule toute la soirée je pense qu'elle l'a apprécié.

HK47 : -Indiscrétion. Qu'avez-vous fait après le spectacle maître ?

Algol : -On est rentré au temple et on a regardé un ou deux holo-films dans ses quartiers puis j'ai rejoins les miens.

HK47 : -Affirmation. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les tas de viande affectionnent le visionnage des holo-films à plusieurs

Algol : -T'inquiète je bosse sur le protocole mais c'est pas évident.

HK47 : -Pilotage. Nous venons de quitter l'atmosphère de Coruscant, passage en pilote automatique.

Le vaisseau n'eu pas le temps de franchir la barre de l'hyperespace que je dormais déjà.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Un peu de violence dans ce monde de guimauve

HK47 : -Maître ? Maître ? MAÏTRE !!!!

Algol : -Ca va, pas la peine de hurler je suis réveillé.

HK47 : -Vous m'aviez demandé de vous réveillé quand nou serions en vue de la planète indiquée par les coordonnées.

Algol : -Pourquoi je n'entend plus les moteurs ?

HK47 : -Et bien le temps que vous vous réveilliez j'ai eu le temps de poser le vaisseau.

Algol : -…

HK47 : -Question. Que faisons nous maintenant ?

Algol : -Détectes-tu des formes humanoïdes à proximité ?

HK47 : -Affirmatif maître, le tas de viande que le vaisseau à détecté avance dans notre direction. Vous pariez que c'est Maître Mimeh.

Algol : -100 crédits que c'est lui.

HK47 : -…

Algol : -Je vais pas pariez pour perdre.

Je sorti du vaisseau pour aller à la rencontre de celui que j'avais appelé jadis « Maître ». Mimeh ôta la capuche de sa bure, il avait vieilli mais je ne pu que le reconnaître.

Mimeh : -Algol, mon ami, cela me fait grand bien de te revoir après tout ce temps.

Algol : -Il est de rares personnes à m'appeler leur ami, mais c'est toujours bon à entendre. Mais je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me montrer un trou paumé dans le fin fond de l'univers ou vous passez votre soi-disant « retraite ».

Mimeh : -Je vois que tu reste toujours aussi perspicace, … et toujours aussi cynique.

Algol : -Tu oublie aussi sadique, talentueux et très modeste.

Mimeh : -Toi sadique ? (L'air très ironique) Jamais.

Algol : -Tient c'est bizarre, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

Mimeh : -Cette personne doit bien te connaître ou être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Algol : -On est là pour boire le thé ou tu vas me dire pourquoi te m'a fait venir ici.

Mimeh : -Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai quitté l'Odre sous un faux prétexte ?

Algol : -Bon alors je crois pouvoir résumé assez bien, les siths prépare un coup tordu, ils ont infiltré jusqu'à l'Ordre lui-même, vous êtes parti avec l'avis des membres du conseil que vous saviez sûr pour enquêter sans être surveillé par les espions siths, pouvant ainsi découvrir les traîtres qui veulent au final détruire l'Ordre, renverser la république et contrôler l'univers dans son entièrté. A moins que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence.

Mimeh : -Ben tu as très bien résumé la chose.

Algol : -Les siths, c'est toujours la même histoire avec eux. Bon tu me dis ce que je fais ici ou bien je rentre.

Mimeh : -Les sites d'usines de production que je vous ai fournis n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, ici, dans ce trou perdu loin de tout ce cache en fait le cœur du réseau, la source de leur projet, non seulement l'usine de production de l'artillerie lourde, mais aussi le centre de commandement et vu l'animation qu'il y règne, les cerveaux de l'opération vont bientôt faire une tournée d'inspection ou quelque chose qui va les réunir tous au même endroit, c'est l'occasion de frappé un grand coup, premièrement nous allons pouvoir mettre hors d'état de nuire la plupart des Grands Maîtres Siths qui ont contribués au projet, leur associés et aussi récupèrer les informations concernant tous leurs sites de productions. Je ne puis y arriver seul et envoyer tous les Jedis éveillerait les soupçons et laisserait la porte ouverte à une attaque surprise du temple si leurs unités sont déjà en nombre suffisant.

Algol : -Bon que je résume, on entre, on tranche deux ou trois cents droïds, quelques sous-merde d'apprenti siths et les chevaliers siths tout aussi inexpérimentés, ensuite on s'attaque enfin à des combattants mégalo avec une myriade de créatures appeurées derrière qui se demandent si leur argent ou leur statut les protègera d'un sabre laser. On interroge à ma manière quelques-unes de ces créatures pour savoir où sont les autres usines de production, on appelle le temple qui enverra quelques chevaliers nettoyer la zone.

Mimeh : -Oui et avant que tu demande on attaquera demain à la tombée de la nuit, aucune de trois lunes ne l'éclairera, nous serons dans le noir complet, en attendant mon campement n'est pas loin, je t'offre un verre. Ca vient de Tatooine, ça décrasse les hyperpropulseurs et ça bousille tes intestins mais c'est buvable.

Algol : -Tu sais que je ne bois que très rarement.

Mimeh : -Je sais, en fait c'est du soda d'Utapau

Algol : -Okay je te suis, tu viens HK

HK47 : -J'arrive maître.

Mimeh : -Un droïd, à quoi il va te servir ?

Algol : -T'inquiète je sais ce que je fais, il va nous être très utile, un HK-47 modifié, déjà la réputation des HK comme assassin est légendaire mais avec les protocoles que je lui ai implanté, même un Chevalier Sith n'en viendrait pas facilement à bout.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'attente.

Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Bien peu, comme à chaque fois que je suis en mission. Je ne peux dormir que dans mon vaisseau qui est surprotéger, même mes quartiers ne sont pas sûr, comment dormir quand on vit chaque minute comme si c'était la dernière, quand le monde vous craint, quand chaque mission à risque est un moyen de vous prouver que vous exister est aussi une chance de ne pas revenir. Il faisait encore nuit quand j'ouvris les yeux, Mimeh ne dormait pas non plus, le silence pesait.

Soudain il brisa le silence.

Mimeh : -Tu dors toujours aussi mal je vois.

Algol : -Être effaceur ne pouvait pas n'avoir que des bons côtés

Mimeh : -Pourtant quand tu dors tu souris, tu as trouvé n'est-ce pas ?

Algol : -Oui je l'ai trouvé, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours en vie, c'est pour ça que chaque jour j'espère rentrer de mission.

Mimeh : -… et comme souvent pour les Effaceurs cela restera secret.

Algol : -Nous n'existons pas, nous ne sommes que des ombres.

Mimeh : -C'est triste, un trop gros sacrifice je trouve.

Algol : -C'est pour ça que vous avez refusé d'être Effaceur et de rester un Jedi. Malgré le fait que cela vous soit aussi interdit en temps que Jedi, vous risquiez moins qu'en devenant Effaceur.

Mimeh : -Si tu m'avais écouté à l'époque peut-être qu'en ce moment tu serais …

Je le coupais.

Algol : -Avec des « Si », la force se mangerais sous forme de céréales, connaissez-vous le terme Chevalier Noir ? Voilà ce que je suis. Voilà ce que je serai. Dans l'ombre et uniquement dans l'ombre.

Mimeh : -Ton esprit est plus perturbé que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, mais je suis étonné que tu réussisse à le cacher avec autant de facilité. Quel est ton secret ?

Algol : -Profiter de chaque moment, même si il est insignifiant.

Mimeh : -Tu sais, il est encore temps de renoncer à la mission si tu as …

Algol : -…peur ? Que vaut ma vie ? Qui me pleurera ? Si je baisse les bras, comment pourrais-je me regarder en face le jour de ma mort ?

Mimeh : -Des gens te pleureront à ta mort, et si je suis encore vivant ce jour-là, alors nous seront au moins deux à te pleurer.

Algol : -…

Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, la journée se passa en silence, nous passions notre temps en méditation, HK nettoyait son blaster et son fusil laser, nous ne nous interrompions que pour boire un soda ou manger une ration. Le soir arriva enfin, dans l'obscurité la plus total, 3 ombres couraient, devant un humanoïde au regard vide semblait voir dans les ténèbres et guidait le groupe. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'une montagne, le second un rodien, déplaça quelques pierre en utilisant la force pour dévoiler une écoutille secrète, le troisième, un droïd, entreprit de déverrouiller l'écoutille. Une fois à l'intérieur ils descendirent dans un sas qui semblait avoir été utilisé récemment mais la poussière montrait que la personne était rentrée par là pour ne pas être vue.

Algol : -Bon c'est quoi la suite du plan maintenant ?

Mimeh : -Ca va te plaire c'est très simple. Vu que l'on ne peut pas entrer de manière furtif, on entre dans la chaîne d'assemblage, on dézingue les droïds de sécurité, on passe dans la partie habitée pour se battre contre les Siths qui peuplent les lieux, les couloirs les empêcheront de nous attaquer en surnombre, ensuite on fonce à la salle de contrôle faire leur fête aux grands patrons.

Algol : -Ca me plait mais comment les empêcher de prendre la fuite ?

Mimeh : -Ton droïd va nous servir, je comptais pirater leur réseau et verrouiller toutes les porte de cette salle mais avec ton droïd ça ira plus vite. Nous pourrons même verrouiller toutes les sorties du complexe pour empêcher les fuyards de nous fausser compagnie.

Algol : -HK tu sais quoi faire.

HK47 : -Affirmatif maître.

Le droïd se connecta à un vieux terminal.

HK47 : -Requête en cours, transfert de données, décryptage des codes de verrouillage, Portes extérieurs condamnées, centre de commande condamné, communication avec l'extérieur désactivée.

Mimeh : -Allons-y !

Le sas s'ouvrit, un droïd de la chaîne de montage se retourna vers les 3 silhouettes qui en sortaient, l'un d'entre eux était un droïd armé d'un fusil blaster lourd qui commença à tirer avec une précision mortel sur tout les droïds de la chaîne de montage, il appela les droïds de sécurité avant de voir un éclair vert, l'une des 2 autres silhouettes était un humanoïde portant une bure et armé d'un sabre laser. La troisième silhouette, semblable à la seconde, parla.

Algol : -Pas très diplomatique pour un Jedi consulaire.

Mimeh : -Tu crois que si j'avais voulu faire dans la dentelle je t'aurais demandé de venir ?

Algol : -Un point pour toi.

La conversation prit fin, les droïds de sécurité arrivèrent, l'Effaceur sorti 2 sabres qu'il enclencha, l'un était d'un blanc immaculé qui illuminait l'endroit, l'autre, aussi noir que le cœur d'un vortex, semblait absorbé toutes lumières avoisinantes.

Algol : -Bon finissons-en avec le menu frottin.

Les deux Jedis avancèrent d'un pas régulier, les droïds firent tous feu en même temps, une pluie rouge fila vers les 2 Jedis, celui qui avait 2 sabres les fit tournoyer tout en continuant à avancer, renvoyant chaque tir vers son origine, une grande partie des droïds vola en éclats, les salves s'enchaînèrent avec le même résultat. Une fois arrivé à hauteur des droïds, il n'en restait plus un en état.

Algol : -Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais faudrait activer un peu.

HK47 : -Demande. Maître puis-je activer mes protocoles sans restriction ?

Algol : -Vas-y

Le droïd cliqueta, déposa son fusil laser, et sorti un sabre laser à deux lames.

Mimeh : -Je comprend mieux la nature de tes modification, tu l'a configuré comme un assassin Sith.

HK47 : -Intervention. Pas de vulgarité je vous prie, ne me comparé pas avec un tas de viande.

Mimeh : -Et je reconnais ta touche personnel, son cynisme est déroutant.

Algol : -Je te rappelle qu'on est la pour se débarrasser des Siths pas pour parler droïd.

Ils passèrent la porte menant aux quartiers Siths. Algol activa l'alarme pour les faire sortir de leurs chambres. Les apprentis Siths ne connaissant que la pratique du sabre en salle d'entraînement ou en extérieurs ne résistèrent pas longtemps dans ses couloirs étroits.

Algol : -Bon voilà maintenant ça va devenir drôle.

HK47 : -Maître je détecte que la pièce derrière nous est un immense espace ou nous attendent de nombreux tas de viande.

Algol : -Je me demandais si mon arsenal allait servir

Le droïd désactiva le verrou de la porte et tout trois entrèrent dans la salle.

Algol : -HK, combien sont-ils d'après toi.

HK47 : -Environ 156 maître.

Algol : -Bon reste en arrière avec Mimeh et défendez-vous.

En face 156 Siths ricanaient, ils sortirent les sabres et double sabres l'air sur d'eux. Algol sourit, il fit sortir les dix sabres de sa bure avec la force, il les activa, tous étaient mauve, il murmura : « Quand l'ombre et la lumière joignent leur force, le démon mauve sort de sa torpeur pour répandre le sang rouge derrière lui » puis il pris une posture de combat pendant que les dix autres sabres semblant être manipulé par des Jedis invisibles prirent chacun une postures différentes.

L'un des Siths cria « Rappelez-vous les ordres, on se concentre sur l'Effaceur, les autres ne représentent aucune menace sans lui »

Le temps de crier son ordre, quinze Siths avaient déjà rendu l'âmes, les sabres mauve fendaient l'air et le corps des Siths avec une technique hors du commun pendant que l'Effaceur, tournoyant dans les airs dans un jeu de lumières et d'ombre terrassait les première ligne, ensuite les sabres mauve se resserrèrent près de l'Effaceur, tous les Siths encore debout élancèrent, 141 Siths, plus que 115, l'Effaceur bondissait, esquivait, tranchait, tournoyait pendant que les sabres mauve, dans une ronde mortel décimait le plus gros des rangs, plus que 80, quelque fous tentèrent d'attaquer l'autre Jedis et le droïd qui l'accompagnait, mal leur en pris, plus que 20, ils fuyaient, sans succès, les sabres volaient dans tout les sens, ôtant la vie des fuyards. Le sol était couvert de sang et de corps.

Algol : -Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait un peu d'exercice.

Mimeh : -Je vois que tu te débrouille toujours aussi bien avec tes sabres.

Algol : -Montons saluez nos hôtes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Un seul rentrera.

Algol : -HK, déverrouille la porte.

HK47 : -Bien maître.

La porte s'ouvrit, deux Siths tentèrent sans succès de repousser les envahisseurs.

Algol : -Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente, Maître Algol, Effaceur de l'Ordre Jedi, mon droïd HK-47 et mon coéquipier Maître Mimeh.

Tous tremblaient de peur, craignant que leurs petites magouilles financières avec les Siths ne les mettent sur la paille, s'ils savaient ce que les Siths allaient réellement faire d'eux une fois leur dessein accompli.

Trois encapuchonnés sortirent des rangs, bien entendu pas pour faire des claquettes, l'un deux ricana.

Encapuchonné n°1 : -Pauvres fous, vous êtes venus affronter les trois plus puissants disciples du maître, soyez heureux que ce ne soit lui qui vous châtie, nous sommes des anges à côté de sa cruauté.

Il termina sa phrase en lançant un éclair de force que j'arrêtais en feignant de ne sentir aucune douleur, ça déstabilise l'adversaire et on se la pète après pour en rajouter. Mon éclair de force par contre leur fit plus mal qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, d'une impulsion je projetais l'un des deux autres en face de moi et le tranchait d'un coup de sabre.

Encapuchonné n°3 : -Meure sale Jedi

L'encapuchonné n°3 sauta puis se rendit compte qu'il ne retombait pas sur le sol.

Algol : -De quoi viens-tu de me traiter enfant de Banta, raclure de Rancor.

Mimeh : -Euh Algol pour un Siths tu es un Jedi comme un autre.

Algol : -Un Jedi comme un autre ne ferait pas ça.

Et d'un coup le corps du Sith explosa sous la pression de la force. Le dernier Sith tremblait de tout son être.

Encapuchonné n°1 : -Ne m'approcha pas ! Qui es-tu ? Qu'es-tu ?

Algol : -Je te l'ai dit en entrant, ne m'écoutais-tu donc pas ?

Encapuchonné n°1 : -Je t'en supplie ne me tue pas !

Je le soulevais du sol par la force, ce qui décupla sa peur, croyant qu'il allait finir comme son compagnon.

Algol : -Bon tu vas être un gentil garçon, tu vas me donner les codes d'accès de l'ordinateur principal.

Après vérification des codes, je copiais sur holo-disque toutes les informations concernant le plan des Siths

Encapuchonné n°1 : -Vous aviez ce que vous voulez, laissez-moi la vie.

Algol : -Pourquoi ferais-je ça, n'as-tu donc pas compris que ton maître ne veut pas que tu survive.

Encapuchonné n°1 : -Quoi ? Mais que ?

Algol : -N'as-tu donc pas encore compris ? Comment les Jedis ont pu trouver les usines de productions droïds ? Ton maître nous a donné les informations pour que l'on détruise ses associés et leurs usines, puis alors que nous devions penser avoir trouver les dernières usines et lancer le gros de nos troupes pour les détruire ton maître serait tranquillement arrivé sur Coruscant avec une petite armada pour prendre le temple. Toi tu n'es qu'un pion, tout comme j'ai failli l'être n'est-ce pas Mimeh ?

Mimeh expulsa HK-47 de la pièce par la force et verrouilla la porte.

Algol : -Alors mon grand, tu ne reconnais plus ton maître ?

L'encapuchonné n'eut pas le temps de répondre, j'avais trop serré et il était mort par étranglement. On peut dire que je ne connais pas ma force dans les deux sens du terme.

Mimeh : -Je vois que je suis démasqué, tant pis, de toutes façons tu vas bientôt être à ma merci. Le soda que tu as siroté toute la journée contenait une drogue qui empêche les medicloriens d'être en symbiose, tu vas perdre le contact avec la force.

Mimeh ricana puis se figea.

Mimeh : -Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Algol : -Empathie, un pouvoir que je ne me serais jamais imaginé, heureusement elle fonctionne dans les deux sens, je peux te transmettre mes maux et mes blessures, ce sont donc te medicloriens qui perdent leur lien avec la force. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne me rendrais compte de rien ?

Mimeh : -Depuis quand sais-tu ?

Algol : -Depuis la dernière usine, elle était trop bien planquée pour être découverte par hasard avec quelques info glanée chez les Siths. Ensuite la protection du site était bien trop faible. Pour finir j'ai senti que le soda n'était pas la seule chose que je buvais. Tu me déçois. Et tu sais ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un me déçois ?

Mimeh : -Non.

Je concentrai toute mon énergie dans mes mains. Un éclair de force projeta Mimeh contre la paroi, l'éclair était si violent que ses chaires prirent feux, son sang bouillonnant s'évaporait par les pores de sa peau, ses os commencèrent à fondre. Quand l'éclair pris fin, il ne restait plus une particule de Mimeh. La porte se rouvrit.

HK47 : -Ce que j'adore avec vous maître c'est que Effaceur prend tout son sens avec vous.

Algol : -Tu as fait le nécessaire ?

HK47 : -Oui maître, j'ai piraté l'ordinateur principal et j'ai percé les autres codes, les données auxquelles on accédait avec les codes du tas de viande encapuchonné était des leurres comme prévu, par contre les vrais informations étaient aussi dans la banque de données, j'ai donc transmis les informations correctes à Maître Nadallia comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Algol : -Vaisseau, Coruscant, Rapport, toi dodo, moi soirée DVD ou soirée avec Nadallia à voir.

HK47 : -Maître quelque chose vous contrarie ?

Algol : -On m'a encore prit pour un Jedi ! Comme si j'avais l'air d'être un gentil ! Franchement qui a dit que j'étais gentil ?

HK47 : -Maître, sauf votre respect, gentil ne veut pas dire niais ou complètement neuneu, vous savez être gentil, mais vous savez aussi avec qui l'être, n'est-ce pas ça l'important.

Algol : -Je me rappelle pas t'avoir programmé ça.

HK47 : -J'apprend.

Algol : -Fait moi penser à désactiver tes protocoles de conscience et de psychologie en rentrant.

HK47 : -Je m'abstiendrais de vous le rappeler, ça donne un petit plus à mon cynisme.

Algol : -T'as beau être un tas de boulons tu mérite plus de respect que beaucoup de créature.

HK47 : -Ironie. Maître arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer.

Algol : -Attend je sort mon violon. Bon fini les conneries, on rentre, j'ai la dalle, je vais me faire une descente aux cuisines de l'Ordre me faire un truc à manger un fois rentré.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Temple scellé

HK47 : -Maître ? Maître ! Réveillez-vous !

Algol : -Ca va HK, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

HK47 : -Le hangar est bouclé comme le reste du temple d'ailleurs. Aucune communication ne passe et la balise du temple est HS. Que fait-on ?

Algol : -Change de trajectoire, on se pose à la cache n°2.

Le vaisseau changea de trajectoire, passa entre les immeubles de coruscant, passa au-dessus d'un holo-panneau publicitaire et se posa dans le hangar caché derrière. Le hangar se referma une fois le vaisseau posé et la cache s'alluma en même temps qu'un terminal.

Algol : -Ordinateur, connecte-toi au réseau de sécurité du temple en furtif, scanne le temple et affiche les info sur l'hologramme.

L'ordinateur cliqueta et afficha un modèle du temple en 3D.

Algol : -Alors les salles de cours sont toutes vides, les Chevaliers ont fuit avec les padawans et les apprentis, où sont passé les bon à rien, …, les maîtres sont bloqués dans la bibliothèque, voyons voir la salle du conseil, …, ordinateur rescanne la salle du conseil.

L'ordinateur émit un bip et réafficha le plan inchangé.

Algol : -Pas de traces de vie. Ordinateur passe moi l'enregistrement de la salle du conseil, remonte 20 minutes avant le déclenchement de l'alarme.

L'ordinateur afficha le conseil au grand complet, comme à leur habitude, les petits vieux braillaient que la menace des Siths était plus que jamais présente et bla bla bla, on pouvait voir dans son coin Maître Nadallia qui dormait à moitié dans son siège tellement la conversation était intéressante. Soudain Maître Orion se leva de son siège l'air paniqué, une vague de crainte parcouru le conseil et Maître Slicta, sourire aux lèvres, se leva suivi de Maître Vilandra, Maître Slicta, sabre à la main commença à massacrer le conseil qui semblait incapable de se défendre, Maître Vilandra parlait dans un intercom, semblant donner des ordres, puis d'un coup perdit son sourire triomphant et blêmit, elle hurla quelque chose à Maître Slicta, celui-ci paru décontenancé, il se hâta d'achever les derniers maître pendant que Maître Vilandra se dirigeait vers Maître Nadallia pour l'assommer d'un coup de force. Maître Slicta prit Maître Nadallia sur l'épaule et ils sortirent de la pièce.

HK47 : -Voilà qui va poser un problème, ils se sont réfugiés près de la balise du temple, donc l'endroit le plus sécurisé du temple et ils ont sûrement quelques droïds qui traînent dans les couloirs accompagnés de quelques Siths. Il est clair qu'ils étaient de mèche avec Maître Mimeh et que votre retour n'était pas prévu au programme.

Algol : -Hum, il est clair qu'ils ont utilisé le même produit que lui pour rompre le lien que le conseil avait avec la force. Et arriver là-haut ne va pas être de tout repos. Voyons voir.

Maître Algol, bras croisé, se tapotait le front de la main droite en répétant « Pense, pense, pense ».

HK47 : -Maître vous vous faites du mal, la stratégie c'est pas votre rayon.

Algol : -Algol on a pas le choix.

HK47 : -Ils vont sûrement essayer de négocier.

Algol : -Tu m'as déjà vu négocier ?

HK47 : -Oh que oui, quelle rigolade, ces pauvres preneurs d'otages n'auraient jamais pensé que vous étiez sérieux quand vous leur proposiez la vie sauf contre les otages.

Algol : -Voyons, voyons, hum, HK ton camouflage holographique est toujours opérationnel ?

HK47 : -Maître, à quoi pensez-vous ?

Une heure plus tard, Maître Algol partit pour le temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Besoin d'un GPS ?

Algol arriva au pied du temple.

Algol : -Bon voyons, ou je passe par les conduits d'aération, me fait quelques heures de contorsions et arrive dans le couloir principal ou je défonce la porte et les systèmes de défense et j'en ai pour 20 min en comptant que je vais encore me paumer en chemin … bon où est l'entrée principal encore, des années que je vis ici et je suis pas foutu de me repérer pfffff

Faisant le tour de l'édifice, euh 3 fois, Algol parvint enfin devant l'entrée principale.

Algol : -Règle n°1 quand on veut pénétrer dans un temple Jedi complètement verrouillé, savoir percé une porte blindée anti-sabre ou avoir un passe unique réservé aux Effaceurs.

La porte du temple s'ouvrit et 2 droïdeka arrivèrent en roulant avant de se déplier

Doïdeka 1 : -Alerte intrus ! Alerte intrus ! Identifiez-vous !

Algol : -Maître Algol, Effaceur, code de sécurité niveau A

Droïdeka 2 : -Le temple est en mode d'alerte maximum, code violet.

Algol : -Euh code violet, c'est quoi déjà ?

Droïdeka 1 : -Les apprentis, padawans et chevaliers doivent être évacués, les Maîtres hors des lieux principaux tel que la bibliothèque, la salle d'entraînement et la salle du conseil être raccompagné aux points le plus proche ou être évacués. Les intrus doivent être mis hors combat par tous les moyens, permission de tuer.

Algol : -euh c'est bien ça mais là je dois aller dans la salle principal alors je vais vous laissé hein.

Droïdeka 2 : -Un instant, nous devons vous évacuer ou vous emmener à la bibliothèque.

Algol : -Euh non, moi je suis Effaceur Jedi, pas Maître

Droïdeka 1 : -Dans ce cas nous devons vous mettre hors combat

Algol : -Je suis de l'Ordre, pas un intrus

Droïdeka 2 : -Alors nous devons l'évacuer

Droïdeka 1 : -Non il ne correspond pas aux conditions d'évacuation, nous devons le mettre hors combat

Droïdeka 2 : -Non, il ne correspond pas aux conditions de neutralisation, nous devons l'évacuer

Droïdeka 1 : -Non il ne correspond pas aux conditions d'évacuation, nous devons le mettre hors combat

Droïdeka 2 : -Non, il ne correspond pas aux conditions de neutralisation, nous devons l'évacuer

Droïdeka 1 : -Non il ne correspond pas aux conditions d'évacuation, nous devons le mettre hors combat

Droïdeka 2 : -Non, il ne correspond pas aux conditions de neutralisation, nous devons l'évacuer

Algol s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds

Après avoir errer dans les couloirs pendant un bon moment, parcouru le temple en long, en large, en travers et même en parallèle, Algol arriva enfin devant la porte de la salle des ordinateur ou se trouvait la balise. La pile de droïds détruits qu'il avait laissé derrière lui allait mettre en rogne la femme de ménage à coup sûr.

Algol : -Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des gens à tuer et ça va bientôt être l'heure de la pause déjeuner … ah zut c'est vrai la cantine est fermée … MAIS C'ETAIT LE JOUR DES FRITES AUJOURD'HUI !!!! Ils vont me le payer !

Algol : -Bon on redevient un peu sérieux ça va être plus compliqué que de décimer un troupeau de Siths inexpérimentés, surtout que Chouchou et Loulou m'attendent de pied ferme j'ai plus qu'à espérer que ça marche.

Passant son badge devant le scan de la porte Algol entra dans la salle des ordinateurs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Affrontement final

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce immense où clignotait tout un tas d'appareil gérant les différents mécanismes du temple. Algol s'avança dans le dédale de diodes et de composants électroniques pour arriver au centre de la salle où un espace vide d'ordinateur ressemblait à une clairière dans une forêt. Maître Slicta se dressait au milieu de la pièce, maître Vilandra se tenait un peu en retrait, dans un coin maître Nadallia semblait toujours inconsciente.

Slicta : -Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir Effaceur, ce qu'on dit est donc vrai, même l'autre monde ne veut pas de toi. Je suppose que de te proposer de nous rejoindre est inutile.

Algol : -Oh un Sith plus malin que les autres.

Vilandra : -Que compte-tu faire ? Tu es seul, fatigué par ton combat contre Mimeh et ton intrusion dans le temple, nous sommes 2 et en pleine possession de nos moyens.

Slicta : -As-tu quelque chose à dire avant de mourir ?

Algol : -Euh … 42 !

Slicta fonça sur Algol en dégainant son sabre, Vilandra resta dans son sillage et dégaina son double sabre. Algol para l'assaut de Slicta mais ne pu répliqué, la lame supérieur de Vilandra traversa la bure de Slicta prenant Algol en traître, celui-ci eu juste le temps de se propulser en arrière pour éviter de se faire embrocher. Algol sorti son deuxième sabre juste à temps pour contrer un second assaut de Slicta. Vilandra passa derrière lui mais son attaque fut à nouveau contrée. Le combat était inéquilibré et chaque assaut était de plus en plus difficile à esquiver, Algol ne pouvait passer à l'offensive sans risquer de laisser un angle mort dans sa défense. Finalement Algol propulsa ses assaillants en arrière avec une onde de force.

Vilandra : -Abandonne, seul tu ne peux pas gagner.

Soudain Vilandra blêmit en ressentant un 4ème force dans la pièce, faible soit mais dont la puissance augmenta à une vitesse fulgurante.

Vilandra : -Impossible ! Les effets de la drogue sont irréversible, tous les médiclorriens dans le sang sont détruis et le sang est souillé.

Algol : -Pourtant il est très facile de passer outre avec un « simple » lien de force

Slicta : -Un quoi ?

Algol : -Pendant notre combat mon droïd est passé dans votre dos grâce à son camouflage holographique et à injecté une dose de mon sang particulièrement riche en médiclorriens à Nadallia, son contact avec a force passa par mon intermédiaire et mes médiclorriens sont immunisés contre votre produit.

Nadallia se releva et dégaina son sabre.

Nadallia : -Tu veux un coup de main peut-être ?

Algol : -J'ai l'air d'en avoir besoin ?

Nadallia : -Oui

Algol : -Bon mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

Nadallia fonça grâce à une accélération de force vers Slicta et en passant à côté de Algol murmura un « Merci ». Vilandra voulu aller prêter main forte à son compagnon mais Algol lui barra le chemin.

Algol : -C'est moi ton adversaire.

Les 2 sabres (blanc et noir) d'Algol luttait contre le double sabre (bleu) de Vilandra pendant que Slicta (sabre jaune) affrontait Nadallia (sabre mauve) à une vitesse fulgurante, Algol avait commencé le combat sur la défensive, se contentant de parer les attaques de Vilandra manipulant son double sabre dans un ballet acrobatique haut en couleurs, pendant ce temps Slicta prenait l'offensive mais son style bien que puissant était lent et Nadallia n'avait aucune peine à esquiver ses attaques, le combat s'enchaîna, Algol changea d'attitude, il perça plusieurs fois la défense de Vilandra qui, fatiguée par son ballet, perdait en fulgurance. Pourtant pendant son combat contre Slicta et alors qu'elle avait l'avantage, Nadallia se prit le pied dans sa bure et s'étala au sol, Slicta leva son sabre pour l'achever mais Algol, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sauta en arrière, quittant son combat avec Vilandra, et usant de la force, propulsa Nadallia et son sabre vers le centre de la pièce ou ils atterrirent dos-à-dos.

Algol : -Tu changeras jamais, faut toujours que tu t'étales quand il ne le faut pas

Nadallia : -Je voudrais t'y voir, je suis encore à moitié dans le gaz et je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ce lien.

Algol : -Ben désolé j'avais pas d'autres choix, tu connais beaucoup de moyen de restaurer un lien de force en moins de 5 min.

Nadallia : -Et je vais dépendre de ce lien longtemps.

Algol : -Approximativement 2 ou 3 jours le temps que tes globules s'immunisent contre le produit grâce à mes anti-corps.

Slicta : -Euh si on vous dérange vous le dites on repassera.

Algol : -Ben voilà fallait encore que tu te fasse remarquée !

Nadallia : -Moi ! Mais c'est toi qui as commencé, j'avais la situation en main et tu t'en es mêlé !

Algol : -Alors ça c'est fort, je décime un ordre complet de Siths, je tue mon mentor qui vient de me trahir, je force l'entrée du Temple, te sauve la vie et voilà tout le merci que j'en ai !

Slicta et Vilandra s'échangèrent un regard puis s'élancèrent vers les 2 Jedis en pleine discorde sabre en avant

Nadallia : -Parlons-en Môssieur l'Effaceur qui n'est même pas foutu de voir 2 Siths qui siègent au conseil

Algol : -Pardon Madame Perfection mais je n'ai pas le droit d'assister aux conseil, et puis la chasse aux Siths c'est TON domaine moi je me charge de nettoyer et j'ajouter que … SAUTE !

A ces mots Nadallia et Algol bondir, Slicta et Vilandra s'entrechoquèrent pour retomber au sol, chacun transpercé par l'arme de l'autre. Algol et Nadallia atterrirent à leur tour.

Nadallia : -Comme c'est mignon, mourir par l'arme de l'autre.

Algol : -Euh c'est pas moi le cynique d'habitude ?

Nadallia : -Bon voyons, le conseil est décimé, va falloir contacté Dantooïne et Yavin pour réunir tous les Maîtres du grand conseil et … t'as rien entendu ?

Algol : -Quelque chose comme le bruit d'un détonateur photo thermique branché sur un bombe à Xinolium modifié prêt à exploser ?

Nadallia : -Euh comment tu sais ça ?

Algol : -Il est au pied de la colonne.

Nadallia : -Il ne reste que 30s, tu crois que tu as le temps de la désamorcer ?

Algol : -Mon record c'est 40s.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Planète : Coruscant

Lieu : Spacioport, service des embarquements

Type louche : -T'était obligé de laisser ta bure ?

Twi'Lek louche : -Tu me voyais me promener en maillot de bain à l'aéroport ?

Type louche : -Quand même, on fait plus discret pour partir en vacance incognito.

Twi'lek louche : -Al combien t'as emmené de sabre laser dans tes bagages ?

Algol : -Euh … c'est pas pareil Nad, c'est comme un blaster, vaut mieux en avoir et pas en avoir besoin que d'en avoir besoin et de ne pas en avoir.

Nadallia : -Sauf que tu as un sac rempli de blaster aussi

Algol : -T'as fouillé mes bagages ?

Nadallia : -Non mais je te connais, je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu n'ai pas fait valsé tous les passagers devant nous pour monter dans la navette en premier.

Algol : -Je suis en vacances, je me fais discret, enfin autant que faire ce peut.

Nadallia : -Alors arrête de trépigné comme une puce de Volcanu 3.

Algol : -Excuse-moi mais ces formalités m'énerve, et quand on va monter cette gourde d'hôtesse va se croire obligée de nous montrer le chemin, comme s'il y avait moyen de se gourrer dans une cabine de navette, quelque fois qu'on voudrait voyager dans un porte-bagages

Nadallia : -En plus qu'avec les attentat récent ils ont pris des mesures pour éviter le terrorisme.

Algol : -Ouais ils ont mis … du scotch pour qu'on mette rien dans les porte-bagages.

Nadallia : -Quand je pense que le sénat à interdit la vente d'Ewocks, moi qui voulait en avoir un

Algol : -Fait comme tout le monde, contourne la loi et, puisque les Ewocks ont été reconnu comme une « espèce intelligente », tu peux en adopter un.

Soudain 7 mercenaires débarquèrent blaster au poing

Mercenaire n°1 : Tout le monde à terre, le spacioport est maintenant sous notre contrôle et vous êtes tous nos otages, priez pour que le gouvernement de Coruscant soit favorable à nos exigence.

Algol : -Nadallia je peux dit, je peux ?

Nadallia : -En vitesse alors, la navette décolle dans 30 min. Et lave-toi les mains avant de revenir.

Algol : -Merci !!!!!

Fin


End file.
